


Savior

by anneryn7



Category: Klonnie - Fandom, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonnie standing up for herself, Drama, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, no Silas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneryn7/pseuds/anneryn7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Bonnie's had enough. She's tired of being walked all over, just to be burned time and time again. It doesn't matter how much she sacrifices, saving Elena always takes more than she can give. She leaves Mystic Falls and ends up in New Orleans. When a certain original hybrid takes a liking to her, what will her friends have to say? Is what they have deeper than that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savior

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
> Music Credit: "Savior" – Rise Against
> 
> A/N: This is AU. Silas hasn't shown his ugly mug. Kol is alive. Elena is human. Jeremy and Alaric are alive. Bonnie isn't with Jeremy. The rest will be explained in story.

_~*.*~_   
_'It kills me not to know this, but I've all but just forgotten what the color of her eyes were and her scars or how she got the telling signs of age rain down, a single tear is droppin' through the valleys of an aging face that this world has forgotten._   
_There is no reconciliation that will put me in my place and there is no time like the present, to drink these draining seconds._   
_But seldom do these words ring true, but I'm constantly failing you – like walls that we just can't break through, until we disappear._

_So, tell me now, if this ain't love, then how do we get out?_   
_'Cause I don't know._

_That's when she said, 'I don't hate you, boy._   
_I just want to save you, while there's still something left to save.'_   
_That's when I told her, 'I love you, girl, but I'm not the answer to the questions that you still have.'_   
_~*.*~_

* * *

After Damon made the decision to kill my mother and turn her into a vampire… Everything changed. My mom didn't stick around. She doesn't have it in her genetic make-up to be a parent. I know that. I knew that before, but it didn't stop me from hoping that she'd change. She didn't and it opened my eyes. Elena didn't kill my mother, but because of her, she's dead.

It doesn't matter how many sacrifices I make for her – she'll always come first. If I stay in Mystic Falls, that's the way it'll stay. That's something that no one else seems to understand.

My 'friends' didn't notice my pain until I refused to help them. Why should I keep putting my ass on the line just to be burned again? I'm not doing it, not anymore. I care about Elena's well-being, but I care about mine, too. I seem to be the only one who does, so I'm done. I can't help them anymore.

Caroline and Alaric were the only two that kind of understood. Everyone else called me a selfish bitch and demanded that I help Elena. That's what I made my decision. I'm leaving Mystic Falls. It really doesn't matter where I go, but I just can't be here.

Damon threatened me so I staked him. It wouldn't last, but it would help me get out of town unscathed.

My father won't miss me. I left him a note explaining that I just couldn't stay here. He's never home and I doubt he'll care. Most of them don't. I loaded up my things in my car. I made sure I packed my grimoire and a few things that my Grams' left me. I took one last look around my house and walked out. I was greeted by an annoyed looking Elena. I rolled my eyes and walked passed her.

"You can just leave Bonnie." She told me. I shrugged.

"Why can't I?" I asked her.

"What if Klaus comes back?" She asked me. I shrugged again.

"It's really not my problem, Elena. It's yours and it's about time that you learn how to take care of yourself." I told her. She scoffed and looked hurt. So, what? I've sugar-coated things for long enough for her benefit.

"Bonnie… We've been through so much together. Please, don't leave me." She pleaded. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I've given all of you enough of my life. I don't have anything else to give, Elena. If I stay, it'll end with my death and I'm not ready to die. I love you and I always will, but I refuse to die so you can live. My grandmother and my mother have both died for you. That's enough. It's more than enough. Asking me to stay and save your asses is selfish and I expected better from you." I told her. She started to cry.

"I can't get through this without you. Please, just stay. We need you." She tried, again.

"You need my magic. You don't need me. You're cut off. Find a new witch." I breathed, putting my last bag into my car.

"How could you do this to me?!" She sobbed. I didn't say anything. "I'd do anything for you! I'd never leave you like this! I've always been there for you whenever you've needed me! We're not as bad as you make us sound!" She yelled. She's in denial if she believes a word of what she's saying. I've said my piece and I have nothing left to say. "Y-You selfish bitch!" She screamed. I didn't even see her hand until I felt the sting on my cheek. I looked at her, fuming. She raised her hand to hit me again and I caught her wrist.

"Put another fucking hand on me, and I'll make you wish you were dead." I growled. She gasped and wrenched her hand out of my grip. "Don't fuck with me, Elena. I'm done with everyone walking all over me. Next time the world is ending, don't call me. Don't think about me. Don't you _**dare**_ come to find me. I won't help you. You're on your own. I should have left before. I actually felt bad about walking out on you, but not anymore. You've made it abundantly clear that I'm better off somewhere else. We're done. You're dead to me." I declared.

I walked away from her and got into my car. I put my keys in the ignition and started driving. I don't know where I'm going, but it has to be better than this hell-hole.

* * *

After a couple of weeks of just wandering around, driving, and visiting place after place, I decided on New Orleans. Grams' always talked about the unbelievable vibe from the magical community here. The best thing about Louisiana is that I don't know anyone here. No one will be expecting anything from me and that in itself so fucking refreshing – it's ridiculous.

Grams left with her life's savings, so I wasn't hurting for money. I found a little place for myself. It's little, but perfect. It's an older house and has more than enough room for me. I've started a garden in the back. It feels like home. I got it crazy cheap. So far, I haven't run into any problems.

* * *

"Bonnie, it's nice to see you here again, chère." Raul told me, smiling. He runs the local market. He buys almost of all of his inventory from local venders. It's nice. Everything feels so connected here. It's like just being in the area makes me feel recharged. I've never felt so in tune with the earth. I feel stronger – almost unstoppable.

"I like coming out here. The environment is intoxicating." I replied, giving him a small smile in return. He's a looker. He's not too much older than I am. He's in his early-ish twenties as opposed to my eighteen years. He has dark, soft curls and slight stubble gracing his perfect face. He has the warmest green eyes.

"You're welcome whenever you like, chère." He assured me. "It's nice to see a beautiful face in the morning." He handed me a flower that he had just trimmed. My smile grew wider. "For you," he told me, softly.

"Thank you." I told him, quietly. I leaned forward and kissed his cheek, gently.

"Aren't you two quite the picture?" A voice said from behind us. I didn't get a chance to see who it was, but Raul visibly stiffened. I looked at him, confused. I turned around and saw someone I had hoped never to set eyes on again – Klaus.

"I didn't know you were here." I sighed. Klaus just looked amused by my outburst.

"There are a lot of things you don't know, love." He mused. I rolled my eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Mystic Falls terrorizing them?" I asked him. He actually smiled.

"Now, why would I do that when I could be right here, talking to you?" He countered.

"And why would you want to be talking to me?" I asked him.

"Sassy women are my weakness." He replied, winking at me.

"Caroline is sassy." I reminded him.

"Caroline is head-over-heels with Tyler, though I have no idea why." He sighed. I shrugged.

"Raul, can I get these and go?" I asked him, obviously uncomfortable. He nodded.

"Of course – do you need anything else, chère?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"This should hold me. And if it doesn't, I can always make another trip up here." I promised. His eyes sparkled at my words. He rang me up, not charging me for the flower. I handed him some cash and started digging through my purse for the change. He held up his hand to stop me.

"I got it, chère. Don't worry about it." He assured me. I looked at him, quizzically.

"I have the change – are you sure?" I asked him. He just nodded.

"Just come back and see me. Yeah?" He offered. I giggled and nodded.

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way." I told him. He handed me my tote bag filled with my purchases. "Thanks, Raul. I'll see you soon." I waved as I walked away. I started walking home and realized that Klaus was following me. "You must be high, if you think that I'm inviting you into my house." I told him, not bothering to look behind me. Before I could blink, he was next to me, keeping up with my strides.

"I never asked you to invite me inside, sweetheart." He argued. I sighed and stopped walking.

"What do you want, Klaus?" I asked him, annoyed.

"I just wanted to enjoy your company." He told me, feigning offense. I rolled my eyes.

"Bullshit," I argued. "You always want something." I told him. He chuckled.

"You're a beautiful woman, Bonnie. I want what every man wants." I tried, again. I sighed.

"You followed me all the way from the market to tell me that you want to fuck me?" I asked him, incredulously. He chuckled.

"I don't remember you being this crass."

"So you do want to get in my pants?" I asked him confused. He stroked the side of my face.

"I'm not denying that I would love to get to know your body… intimately. Some might say that I have a bit of a soft spot for witches, Bennett witches in particular." He revealed. I nodded, slowly. What's he trying to say? "Would it really be so bad to spend some time with me, Bonnie?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"Considering you're normally trying to kill me or my friends… I'm not really sure how to answer that." I sighed.

"Fair enough," he agreed. "Why did you leave your friends?" He asked, instead. I shrugged, again. I seem to be doing that a lot, lately.

"I needed a change." I said, vaguely.

"You got tired of them using you and treating you like you were expendable. Am I right?" He guessed.

"Something like that," I whispered.

"Good for you. Having people constantly trying to sacrifice your life for another's is no life." He commended. I looked up at him, in a whole new life.

"You're the only person who hasn't insulted me for leaving." I admitted, quietly. He smirked.

"I'm sure the Salvatores had quite a bit to say, seeing as they've always needed your help trying to save Elena in some form or another." He mused. I nodded.

"I had to stake Damon, just so I could leave." I told him.

"You're turning into quite the little badass; aren't you?" He asked me. I shrugged, smiling this time.

"You might not be so bad, Klaus." I complimented. He smirked, again.

"How much of the city have you seen?" He asked me.

"Just the parts around here, mostly. I like it."

"Come. Let's get your things put away and I'll give you the grand tour of this beautiful city." He offered.

"Why not? It's not the craziest thing I've ever done and I doubt it'll be the last." I agreed.

* * *

We spent the rest of the day walking around New Orleans. Klaus took my by all of his haunts and showed me some of the best places to grab some grub.

I even stumbled onto a wicked spell shop. It wasn't too far from my place and they were looking for help. I was hired on the spot. My first shift would be the day after tomorrow.

When he's not trying to kill people, he's surprisingly easy to talk to. I found myself enjoying myself, immensely. When the night was over, I was sad to see him go. I think that surprised me more than anything. I'm not naïve enough to trust him or think that he didn't have ulterior motives, but damn if I wasn't enjoying myself in the meantime.

"I think you've seen all there is to see, sweetheart." He told me, softly. I chuckled and took a sip of my latte. We ended up in some coffeehouse. It's completely relaxing.

"If I've seen everything, it's really not that big of a city." I teased. He laughed.

"Alright, well, I think I've shown you enough for one day. Is that better?" He asked. I nodded.

"Does that mean that you plan to show me around on another day, too?" I questioned. He smirked.

"Would you want me to?" He deflected. I studied his complex, blue eyes, before answering him.

"I do." I admitted, softly.

"That can be arranged." He told me, placing a hand on top of mine. It was surprisingly warm. I jumped when his skin made contact. He seemed to have felt it, too, because he looked at me with just as much confusion as I was looking at him with. It felt like a small electric shock. That's crazy. That's shit that you see in movies… It doesn't actually happen. There's no way.

"Did you just…?" I tried to ask.

"Shock you?" He finished. I nodded. "I think I may have, love." He said, quietly. He looked just as confused as earlier.

"If it feels like that when you touch my hand, imagine how it would feel if we kissed… or did something else." I joked, trying to lighten things up.

"That can be arranged." He repeated his words from earlier with his signature smirk gracing his lips. I got chills down my spine, but not the bad kind. "We should be going." He told me, offering me his hand. I nodded and accepted his help to my feet. To my surprise, he didn't let go of my hand once we were walking. I held my coffee in one hand and his in the other.

We weren't walking in the direction to my place. I may not know how to navigate the entire city alone, but I do know which direction is which. You never know when you'll get lost and you phone will die on you. Can't hurt to be prepared.

"Where are we going?" I asked Klaus. He looked over at me and smirked.

"We're going to my place, love."

"Why?"

"Because you've made it clear that you won't invite me into your place, and I don't plan on ravishing you on the street. You don't seem like the type that would enjoy that."

"You're going to ravish me?"

"Sweetheart, I plan on doing a lot more than that." He assured me. It didn't take us long to get to his house. He hurried me inside. As soon as his door was locked, his lips were on mine. I kissed him back, hungrily. We started pushing each other's clothes off. His hands were everywhere and we were electric. Those sparks were all over my body and it was invigorating. "What are you doing to me?" He panted.

"I've never experienced anything like this before." I told him. He nodded and tore off my panties. I'm not a virgin, but I'm not experienced, especially by Klaus' standards. I hope I can keep up with him. Goddess, I want this.

He picked me up and I felt his skin on mine. He must have shed his clothes. I was pinned against the wall and he rubbed the head of his manhood against me. I became all too aware of how wet I was. He looked at me for permission. For a split second, I saw his pure, unadulterated humanity.

"Protection?" I asked him, letting him know just how much I wanted him. He looked at me surprised. "You're not completely vampire and I'm not looking to have kids." I told him. He smirked and nodded. He fished around in his jacket pocket and withdrew a condom.

He rolled it on and looked at me for permission, one last time. I nodded and he pushed into me. I groaned and dug my nails into his back. It was so much more intense than the little shocks I felt earlier. We're literally electric. My entire being feels like it's coming alive. My skin feels like it's dancing.

"Fuck, love," Klaus gasped. I moved my hips against his. We moved ferociously. I know I'll have bruises in the morning, but I don't care. I'm distracted by the delicious friction against my core that he's creating. He was hitting spots that I didn't know could be touched. I threw my head back and gasped. Shit, he'll be my undoing.

His lips ghosted over my neck. I leaned into his touch. To his credit, he didn't bite me. That didn't stop him from raking his teeth across my skin. I don't why I found it so enticing.

We kept moving and I felt my release building. I clutched Klaus' shoulders tighter. He looked at me and pulled my bottom lip between his teeth.

"Come for me, Bonnie." He breathed. It was enough to push me over the edge. I forced my eyes to stay open, so I could look at his while my orgasm overtook me. It was more intense than anything I had ever felt before. It wasn't just undiluted pleasure – it was more. It was so much more. It felt like my heart was jump-started and everything connected to me was supercharged.

Klaus gripped my hips tighter and moved faster with renewed fervor. I can tell that he's close. He nuzzled my neck and clamped his mouth shut as felt him start to spasm inside of me. His thrusts slowed as he rode out his own pleasure.

* * *

I woke up feeling pleasantly sore and thoroughly satisfied. I looked around the room, trying to pinpoint the cause of my happiness, only to find an empty bed. I frowned and got up, searching for my clothes. To my disappointment, they were nowhere to be found. Well, hopefully he doesn't mind if I borrow something of his? I peered into his closet and took out an oversized dress shirt. That'll do.

I went into the bathroom and showered. I was pleasantly surprised when I saw a toothbrush laying out for me and my freshly laundered undergarments on the counter when I got out of the shower. I towel dried my hair before brushing it. Does he think of everything?

I put on my bra and panties before his shirt. He has to be around here somewhere.

I left his room and went to look for him. My stomach growled at the smell of coffee. I followed my nose to the kitchen, where I saw Klaus making breakfast. I smiled when I saw a latte waiting for me on the counter. I picked it up and took a sip. God, it tastes just as good as sex. Well… maybe it comes close.

Klaus turned around and smirked at me. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?" He asked me. I looked him over, appreciating just how good he looked in his clothes. Good Goddess, I'm ready to go again. I don't even know if I should be regretting what we did last night.

"Amazing," I told him, softly. He grinned.

"I think I like that shirt better on you, than I do on myself." He complimented. I gave him a small smile, before looking at my feet. "Are you hungry, love?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Starving," I replied. He chuckled and started spooning food onto two plates. Once they were full, he motioned for me to follow him. He led me outside, onto a patio, overlooking a gorgeous garden. He pulled out my chair for me and didn't sit down until I was seated. "Thank you." I whispered.

"I know how to treat a woman." He mused. I didn't say anything, just took another sip of heavenly, caffeinated beverage. He smirked as he watched me. I took a bite of the suspiciously fluffy, scrambled eggs and groaned.

"So good," I told him, quietly.

"I'm glad you like it." He thanked, before starting on his own food. We didn't say anything, just ate in a comfortable silence. When we were finished eating, I looked at him, trying to work up courage to talk to him about last night. If I don't ask, I'll never know and I'm not okay with that. That really only leaves one option – talk to him about it.

"Last night… That was… Have you ever felt anything like that when you've…?" I tried to ask him. He watched me, clearly amused.

"The electricity?" He guessed. I nodded. "That was new to me, too, sweetheart." He revealed. I nodded, slowly.

"So… I don't suppose you know what it means?" I tried. He just shook his head.

"I don't, but I'm sure I can find out." He assured me. "What we did… That was the best sex I've had, Bonnie."

"I'm sure you say that to all of your conquests." I brushed off. He just smirked.

"Why would I lie about this, sweetheart?" He asked, instead of answering me. I didn't answer him. "There's something about you that I've never encountered before. There's something between us." He concluded.

"We fucked – that's it."

"Are you always this cynical?"

"Yes," I replied. He laughed.

"You have such an old soul, for such a young girl." He noted.

"Am I really that young?" I countered, staring at him. His smirk faded away and he looked at me, _**really**_ looked at me. He seemed to be considering his words, before saying anything.

"No, you're not." He admitted, softly. "Bonnie, if there's one thing that I've learned through all of my years of being on this earth, it's that when you want something, you need to go after it. Life changes in the blink of an eye. Often times, you're filled with more regrets than you'd be comfortable with." He told me. "We have something here, Love. I'm not asking you to make any decisions, now, but I am asking you not to ignore this."

"Klaus…"

"Love, we've both done crazier things."

"Have we?"

" _ **I**_ have." He corrected himself. I laughed.

"What are you proposing?" I asked him.

"I want to keep seeing you – get to know you. We'll figure out why we felt electricity." He suggested. I looked at him as I mulled it over. He's right – life is short. Why shouldn't I? I have a moral obligation to my friends and he's a known psycho. But, since I've been here, he's been the only person that hasn't made me feel awful for my decision to leave.

"We can try." I relented. He smirked.

* * *

According to local witches, the spark we felt is rare, but not unheard of. Sometimes, it takes longer for a witch's powers to manifest. When you're 'connecting' to another supernatural being, especially a hybrid, it can heighten your senses. Still, that really doesn't explain the electricity between us.

The closest explanation anyone could come up with was that of an old prophecy. There's always some prophecy. It was said that there would be a powerful woman who came from a line of witches and she would fall in love with an abomination – a man who shouldn't be possible – a man that lives in two sides of the supernatural world.

It goes into more detail, clearly describing Klaus. While the two are together, they're supposed to be more powerful than anyone could hope to be. Like everything in nature, the two require the other balance to the other.

It doesn't say much else, other than that it's destined that we'll be together. Our future offspring is supposed to be unparalleled in power.

I don't know what all of this means, but it's a lot to take in. Klaus seems to be taking it better than I am. That's probably what surprised me the most. He doesn't seem like the commitment type, but so far, he hasn't strayed.

* * *

We agreed to take it slowly and to ignore the prophecy until it was relevant. So far, nothing else has happened that can be considered to be irregular. Even though, there aren't many people that know about us or the prophecy, I know it's only a matter of time before someone in Mystic Falls hears about it and flips their shit. I'm not looking forward to that. At all.

* * *

"Why won't you move in with me? I have more than enough room." Klaus asked me, for the millionth time. I sighed.

"I like my place and no offense, but it's not like you live alone." I told him. He frowned. "I have nothing against your siblings; I just don't want to live with them right now." I added. He made a face.

"Elijah loves having you around and 'Bekah is always complaining about their being a lack of female presence. Kol is… well, you know Kol. " He tried, again. I shook my head.

"Maybe I will eventually, but not now." I put my foot down.

"You're so fucking stubborn." He complained, smirking. I shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure you knew that before we got together." I reminded him. "And it's not like you're one to talk." I pointed out. He laughed.

"You're something else. You know that?" He teased.

* * *

I've been in New Orleans for two years now and I love it just as much as before. After getting into my relationship with Klaus, the politics surrounding Klaus became more evident. One of his old protégées, Marcel, was running New Orleans when Klaus moved back. Ever since, Klaus has been in good graces, while letting him know that he bowed for no one. Between us and the Mikaelson family, it's no secret that Klaus is jonesing to rule New Orleans. But, he has to go about it the right way. Marcel has been here for a while and has a lot of loyal followers.

I try to stay out of it as much as possible. If I don't know something, it can't be used against me. At least, that's the logic I'm going with.

* * *

"You really didn't have to walk me all the way home, Raul. I could've carried my bags, myself." I told my friend, smiling. He just chuckled.

"Nonsense, chère, you know that I couldn't let you walk with all of these bags alone, in good conscience. Klaus would agree with me, chère." Raul argued. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"What happened to the two of you not getting along?" I groaned.

"You told us to make an effort, chère." He reminded me. I sighed.

"I didn't really expect you both to listen." I teased. He chuckled.

"Where you expecting company, chère?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"No, why?" I asked him, as we neared my house. We took about three steps and saw who he was talking about. None other than Damon Salvatore was leaning against my front door. "Shit."

"Do you know him?" Raul asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, we aren't exactly on good terms, though." I admitted.

"I can get rid of him, chère." He assured me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I shook my head.

"No, it's okay. I can take the bag. It'll be better if I talk to him alone. I'll call Klaus as soon as I get in; don't worry." I assured him. He didn't look comfortable with the idea.

I stopped in my tracks and pulled out my phone, before remembering that Klaus was out of town for the next couple of days on business. I hit Elijah's number and hit send. I didn't have to wait long for him to pick up.

"Hello Bonnie, what do I owe for this phone call?" He asked in a light, teasing tone. I chuckled.

"Damon Salvatore is at my house." I told him. I can almost picture the concerned look on his face.

"Are you alright?" He asked me, his tone changing completely.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Raul was helping me take groceries home when we noticed him. He didn't want to leave me alone with him until I called one of you. I'm sure I'll be fine. I can handle Damon. But, if you wouldn't mind dropping by soon?" I asked him. I never hurts to be cautious, and Damon has always been predictable.

"Of course, Bonnie. I just have something to take care of, but it won't take long. Kol is actually closer. If it takes me longer than I expect, I'll have him come by. Will you be alright until then?" He asked me. I instantly felt better.

"Yeah, that's perfect. Thanks, 'Lijah. I'll see you soon." I thanked him before hanging up. I turned to face Raul. I really don't want him walking me to the door. He's a good guy and I don't want him to die because Damon gets pissy. He's only human, after all. "I'll be fine, Raul." I promised. "Elijah's coming by." I assured him. He still looked hesitant, but he nodded, before handing me my bags. I leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. You're a good friend. I'll call you later – yeah?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. "Okay. I'll see ya." I told him, unable to wave because of my full arms. I turned around and resumed walking home. I felt Raul's eyes on me, before he turned to leave. I sighed. Thank Goddess. I walked past Damon and unlocked my door, before disappearing inside to put away my things.

"What, you're not going to invite me inside, Judgy?" He taunted me as I finished putting away my groceries.

"I'm not stupid, Damon." I told him, walking back to the front. I went back outside to face him. "Why are you here?" I asked him. He let out a dark chuckle.

"I wanted to see for myself. I wanted to see if you're actually shacking up with Klaus. Is what they're saying true?" He asked me.

"I'm with Klaus – yes." I answered. He smirked.

"Turns out you're not so different than the rest of us." He let a bark of harsh laughter.

"I would never ask people to die for me, Damon. I wouldn't be able to live with that on my conscience. You all didn't care about me. All you did was take advantage of my sympathy and powers. Saving all of you was killing me and other than Caroline and Alaric, none of you cared." I told him, not bothering to sugar-coat it. He didn't say anything. "Why are you really here?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Elena's out of control. She turned off her humanity." He revealed. My brow furrowed.

"She turned. She's a vampire." I said as it clicked. He nodded. "I don't care about her humanity. I'm done with everyone in Mystic Falls." I told him, refusing to fold. He looked at me in disbelief. He looked confused for about half of a second, until his gaze turned malicious.

"You're going back with me and you're going to help me." He growled, stepping towards me. I held up a hand and pushed him against his chest. He didn't budge. I took a deep breath and used magic to send him flying backwards.

"Don't you dare come to my home and start threatening me! Clean up your own fucking mess, for once in your pathetic life!" I yelled. He got up and lunged at me. I deflected him, easily. My magic has continued to grow at an almost alarming rate since I've been here. Klaus strengthens me and vice versa. "I'm not the lost girl who left Mystic Falls. I've grown into a powerful woman. You shouldn't piss me off." I warned him. He looked at me, like he was really seeing me for the first time.

"What happened to you?" He asked me, quietly, no longer trying to attack.

"You happened to me. All of you happened to me. How much did you expect me to give up before I had enough? Did you honestly expect me to just roll over and keep dying for Elena? What makes her life so much more important than everyone else's? So many people have already died for her. My grandmother and mother were both sacrificed for her. Hell, I died once for her. I'm done. It isn't fair that any of you expect me to come back and fix everything for you. Get the fuck over yourselves." I fumed. He didn't say anything else.

"I didn't expect you to come back, but I had to try. I love her." He sighed. I shrugged.

"Then love her. I don't, not anymore. I'm happy here." I told him. He stayed quiet.

"You seriously fuck Klaus?" He asked me. "You used to be such a prude." He commented.

"It was hard to find someone who my best friends hadn't slept with and Jeremy was more concerned with trying to bone his dead exes." I shrugged. He laughed at that, actually laughed. "I hope… that you're able to figure things out, but please, don't come back here. You're not welcome here. I'd appreciate if you relayed that message to everyone else. Caroline can come or 'Ric, but I don't want anyone else here." I told him. "And if you threaten me again, I won't hesitate to kill you." I threatened him. He smirked.

"You gonna have Klaus kill me if I piss you off?" He asked, wryly. It was my turn to laugh.

"I care for Klaus, but I don't need him to fight battles. I definitely don't need him to kill you. Do you understand me?" I asked him, walking closer to him. I made my hand into a fist and tightened my fingers. He felt an aneurism overtake his brain. It's stronger than it's ever been. I haven't had to give anyone in a while, but that much is clear. He groaned and clutched his head in his hands. I made it worse, before I released my hold on his mind. When it was over, he was panting on the ground, still unable to stand up. "That was taking it easy on you." I told him, quietly. He nodded.

"I get it – Judgy is a badass, now." He groaned, before getting to his feet.

"Damon, what a surprise to see you in town." Elijah said, from behind him. Damon turned and smirked at him.

"I should have known you wouldn't be far behind." He noted.

"Is everything okay, Bonnie?" Elijah asked. I looked over at him and nodded.

"Damon was just leaving." I told him. Damon got the hint and walked away. Elijah stayed still until Damon was out of sight.

"Are you really alright?" He asked, again.

"I'm fine." I promised.

"Good, let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to stay with us. Klaus wouldn't be happy if he found out that I let you stay alone." He pressed. I sighed.

"Let me grab a few things." I told him. He nodded and followed me inside. I threw a few of my purchases into my bag. They always have food at Klaus', but it's not always the freshest.

* * *

"Can I plan your wedding when you finally get married?" Rebekah asked me as we lounged in her room, watching _Mean Girls_. I glanced over at her, sideways.

"Why are you convinced I'm getting married?" I asked her. She just gave me _**the look**_. I sighed.

"Are you kidding me? You two are so obvious, it's nauseating." She argued. "You're bound to get married one of these days and I damn well, better get to plan your wedding." She affirmed. I chuckled.

"If I ever get married… I'll let you." I relented. She beamed.

"Perfect, now I just need to convince Nik." She cheered. I rolled my eyes.

"Are we talking about the same person?" I asked her. "We're going on three years and we've never said that we loved each other." I confessed. She looked a little taken aback by my admission.

"I always knew that Nik had problems talking about his feelings, but he's _**never**_ told you?" She echoed. I nodded. "Damn," she sighed. "He does love you, though. You know that, right?" She told me. I nodded.

"I know and I feel the same way about him. I don't mind taking it slowly. So many parts of my life have been rushed through. I like that he isn't one of them." I admitted. She smiled.

"I'd love to have you as my sister. I've always wanted a sister, but I was stuck with all boys." She sighed. "You can only imagine how hard I tried to get Nik and Kol to dress up with me. They shot me down every single time." She said, shaking her head. I was giggling, uncontrollably.

"I'd very much like to be your sister, Rebekah." I told her, leaning over to her to pull her into a hug.

* * *

Time seemed to pass by slowly, despite the years flying by around us. Before I knew it, it had been five years since my move. I can't believe it. It's unreal.

"Sweetheart, are you awake, yet?" Klaus asked me, poking his head into my bedroom. I peered up at him through heavy eyes and nodded. "Good, I brought you breakfast." He admitted, before coming in with a tray with flowers, coffee, and waffles. I smiled.

"You're so sweet." I commended. He chuckled.

"If you tell anyone, I'll deny it." He warned me, before setting the tray down on my lap. I grazed his cheek with my fingertips. He turned to face me and I pressed my lips to his.

"What's all of this for?" I asked him. He just smirked.

"Can't a man bring breakfast to the woman he loves?" He asked me. I froze, starring at him.

"You love me?" I echoed. He smiled and nodded.

"Is that really so hard to believe?" He asked me. I shook my head. "I love you, Bonnie Bennett. I wanted to make sure that you knew, without a doubt, my feelings for you. Maybe one of these days… you'll give me the honor of being your husband." He added. I beamed at him, not caring about the hot breakfast in front of me.

"You're amazing."

"Trust me, Sweetheart – I know." He winked. I gaped at him and hit his arm. He chuckled, before kissing me, again.

* * *

After a couple of years went by, I gave in and moved in with Klaus. I did keep my place, though. I'd grown so attached to it, and I hated to give it up when I didn't have to.

Even though I'm not immortal like the Mikaelsons, I had stopped aging. I'm pretty sure it's prophecy related. Things are still going pretty strong for us. I don't think anyone's more surprised than I am. His family has been more than accepting.

Now, more than before, I'm convinced that Rebekah was right all along. I hope that we do end up married, one day.

* * *

"Sweetheart, can you meet me on the patio?" Klaus called out to me. I looked up and noticed that he wasn't in the living room with me, anymore. It's crazy to think about all the things that have and haven't changed over the past ten years in New Orleans. They've been ten exciting, challenging, wonderful years.

I stepped out into the patio and didn't see him. He waved me over to the garden. I walked to the edge of the deck and took the steps down the garden. My eyes took everything in. There are soft, twinkling lights hanging from the garden roof. There are candles everywhere and extra flowers lying around.

Klaus looks nervous, even for him. He's no longer clad in butt-hugging jeans and a Henley. He's now wearing a pair of charcoal pants, a navy blue, button-down shirt, rolled to his elbows, a black tie, knotted loosely, and a gray fitted vest. I bit my lip. He looks so fucking good. I suddenly feel very underdressed.

"Bonnie," he said, walking towards me. He was toying with something in his hands. "I've never been so happy that someone's come into my life, before. You challenge me and make me a better man. I don't want to ever be without you. You've changed my life for the better. You don't just make me a better man – you have the same influence on my family. We're a strange pair, but we work. I love you, sweetheart, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me." He breathed. I hiccupped and felt tears trickle down my cheeks.

"Klaus," I whispered.

"Don't turn me down, love. I couldn't take it." He told me, quietly. I nodded, unable to use my voice.

"Yes." I muttered.

"Yes?" He echoed, doubtfully.

"Yes! I will marry you!" I cried. He beamed and slipped the ring onto my finger. He stood up and I threw my arms around him. He twirled me around. "You have no idea how happy I am." I whispered.

"Sweetheart, you have no idea how happy _**I**_ am." He countered. I grinned.

We were two broken, incomplete people. We were two unlikely individuals that never should have ended up together. We've become better people and triumphed over every obstacle that's been thrown our way. I have no doubt in my mind that we'll conquer anything else that the world throws at us.

There are few things in this world that I'm sure of. The first, is that I'm a Bennett, and powerful by my lineage. The second, is that I deserve the world. I can't believe it took me so long to see it. The third, is that I am unconditionally, unquestionably in love with Niklaus Mikaelson. I have no doubts that with each other, we will do so much more than live long and prosper. We're two people who complete the other. It was written and destined. What we have is ever-lasting, not because it was prophesied, but because we chose each other.

This is just the beginning of something beautiful. Bring on the world.

* * *

_~*.*~_   
_'And the day pressed on like crushing weights – for no man does it ever wait, like memories of dying days that deafen us like hurricanes._   
_Bathed in flames, we held the brand, uncurled the fingers in your hand, pressed into the flesh like sand…_   
_Now, do you understand?_

_So, tell me now, if this ain't love, then how do we get out?_   
_'Cause I don't know._

_That's when she said, 'I don't hate you boy._   
_I just want to save you, while there's still something left to save.'_   
_That's when I told her, 'I love you, girl, but I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have.'_   
_~*.*~_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Believe it, or not, this was going to be longer. I was trying to stop around 10k words, but I thought ending it where I did fit. Reviews? Comments?
> 
> XO,  
> Anneryn


End file.
